Auxiliary components, such as work implements, are often attached to machines using coupling assemblies. For example, a reversible blade (which may be used for clearing snow) may be attached to the front of a motor grader using a coupling assembly. More specifically, the reversible blade may include a connecting bracket and the motor grader may have a frame that supports a mounting bracket. The connecting bracket and mounting bracket may be attached by a pin that extends through apertures formed in the brackets.
In some applications, it may be desirable for the coupling assembly to selectively support the work implement in either “float” or “locked” (also known as “no-float”) configurations. When in the float configuration, the work implement is permitted a limited amount of movement, such as rotation or translation, relative to the machine. Conversely, in the locked or no-float configuration, the work implement is secured in a substantially fixed position relative to the machine. Under certain working conditions, such as when the machine traverses uneven terrain, it may be advantageous to permit the work implement to float, thereby to interact more closely with the terrain. Other working conditions, however, may dictate that the work implement be locked or otherwise restrained from floating.
Current coupling assemblies are overly difficult and cumbersome to switch between the float and locked configurations. For example, some coupling assemblies have separate float and lock brackets on the work implement. The float bracket may have a slot sized to slidably receive the pin, while the lock bracket may have an aperture sized to closely fit the pin. Substantial disassembly and reassembly is needed to switch between float and lock configurations. If the conventional coupling assembly is in the lock configuration but the float configuration is desired, the coupling assembly must be at least partially disassembled to remove the pin from the lock bracket. Next, the lock bracket must be detached from the work implement and the float bracket must be attached to the work implement. The coupling assembly must then be reassembled so that the pin is now inserted through the float bracket. In some applications, such as implements used on earth moving machines, the work implement and coupling assembly may be extremely large and heavy. This not only increases the time, effort, and cost associated with disassembling the coupling assembly, swapping brackets, and reassembling the coupling assembly, but also discourages the operator from switching between float and lock configurations even when it would be advantageous to do so.